


Unforeseen Obstacles

by nadiaselite



Series: Bellarke Season 5 (What Should Have Happened) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, So much angst, What we deserve, angsty, but not really, i'm not even sorry, soft, soft as hell, yikes becho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: “So much for ‘nothing is going to change on the ground’ huh?”The bellarke scene we all deserve after the reunion. Basically a Becho breakup fic.





	Unforeseen Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for this fic. If you came here looking for Becho, well RIP this is good in terms of Echo's character but def not a Becho fic. But for my fellow bellarke stans PLEASE leave comments on whether you liked it or not and whether you want me to continue this lil angsty series as the season progresses because really I could go on for longer, but I don't want to write something no one will read.  
> So PLEASE leave comments. Even if it's just "ok that was good/bad." like I need some real feedback. Also keep in mind I don't have a beta so most mistakes can be unseen because I'm blind or whatever.  
> Thanks,
> 
> Harqueen xx
> 
> PS: This fic is dedicated to the entire bellarke fandom and all my twitter mutuals who had to suffer through that becho kiss in the premiere. This is a look at our possible future (probably not because Jason hates us but you know).

**** “So much for ‘nothing is going to change on the ground’ huh?” Echo crossed her arms as she leaned onto the door frame of their temporary room.

They’d been back for less than 24 hours and it felt like their whole world was hit by the death wave all over again. Even with all the mess, they’d been through the most traumatic fact was that Clarke was alive and had been since they’d all left her behind.

Bellamy sat on the edge of the bed, his face buried in the palms of his hands. He’d spent 3 out of the 6 years they’d spent in space mourning Clarke’s death and to see her alive after all these years tugged at his heart in all the wrong ways. Bellamy didn’t know how to feel, he was in complete shock.

“Bellamy.” Echo took a few steps into the room, still hesitant to go near Bellamy.

Echo had seen Bellamy break down multiple times over Clarke’s death. She knew how he felt about her to a T. All the regret carried after not telling her how he felt while they were together, the regret of opening the bunker door in the first place, the regret of not going with her to align the satellite, the regret of not staying behind.

They’d spent 6 years mending their relationship, but the moment Bellamy laid eyes on Clarke Echo knew that she didn’t stand a chance. She could physically feel her heart clench as she watched Bellamy fall back into his relationship with Clarke.

Even sitting there at the edge of  _ their _ bed she could see how torn he was on how to feel about it all. There was a clear tension lingering between them, but even Echo knew as long as Clarke was around she’d never fully have Bellamy’s heart.

Bellamy let out a deep sigh as he made his way towards Echo in the middle of the room. Bellamy placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her towards him.

Echo placed her hand on his chest, holding herself back. “No. We’re not doing this.”

Bellamy let his arm fall back to his side as he gazed down at Echo. He wasn’t sure of how he felt anymore either, but he was sure he didn’t just want to leave Echo in the dark after they’d worked so hard to mend their relationship.

“We came to the ground thinking the only thing that’d come between us was your sister, but clearly that isn’t the case.” Bellamy watched as the light left Echo’s eyes.

Echo kept her distance. As much as this hurt her she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance. She’d only be hurting herself even more if she stayed with him. “I know how you feel about her Bellamy. And if you think that I’ll sit here and pretend like I don’t-”

Bellamy cut her off cupping her face in the palms of his hands as he kissed. Echo immediately pulled away slapping him in the face as she stepped away from him.

“No, you don’t get to use me to avoid your feelings this time. You tell her or  _ I will _ .” She quickly turned away before he could say or do anything he would regret slamming the door behind her.

As soon as she made it outside she leaned down, placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her, every breath she took harder than the last.

“Echo, are you okay?” Clarke placed a hand on her back carefully rubbing it as she tried to help her stand straight.

Echo wiped at the tears running down her cheeks as quick as she could, but not before Clarke could notice.

“Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Clarke began to check her appearance for any visible wounds while simultaneously scanning the area, her inner motherly instincts taking over.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine.” Echo took a deep breath stepping away from Clarke to regain her strength.

“But can we talk, privately.” Clarke looked Echo over once more, her nerves kicking in as she began guiding her towards the church.

A million scenarios ran through her head as she considered what Echo would want to talk to her about. Clarke and Echo always had a rough relationship when they were on the ground, but it was time to forgive each other and move on.

The door to the church slammed shut, tears welling up in Echo’s eyes as she took in the grounder church. She tried to practice their grounder ways as much as she could while she was in space, but to be standing in the real church brought back so many ghosts from her past.

Praimfaya wiped out everything she loved,  _ everyone _ she loved. She thought she’d never find happiness until Bellamy came along, letting her in and allowing her to get to know another side of him. Bellamy had killed for his people, same as her. He suffered the same way she did. He struggled to forgive himself as did she. Once Bellamy allowed himself to open himself to her they bonded in a way she’d never expected, but that was exactly why she couldn’t let herself get between Bellamy and his happiness. Even if that meant she had to sacrifice her own.

Echo took a seat in front of Clarke. Letting out a deep breath she looked up at Clarke. The woman who saved her life in more ways than one. The woman who was more selfless than anyone she’d ever known. The woman she’d vowed to live up to as long as she lived.

She spent every day in space trying to be the person she’d known Clarke as. She was charismatic, unapologetically honest, intelligent beyond compare, strong, and inimitably brave. She’d never known a leader to ever compare to Clarke, to ever sacrifice herself in the place of her people. And that was why she knew this was exactly what needed to be done.

“Clarke.” Clarke stared down at Echo, her head clouded with confusion. “I know I’ve betrayed you many times in the past, but it’s important that you understand that I’ve lived every day in your honor.”

Echo moved forward, taking a knee in front of Clarke as she bowed her head. “I am forever indebted to you.”

Clarke stepped back, the image of Echo on her knees in front of her more disturbing than she’d ever expected. Grabbing her by her arms she pulled Echo back to her feet making her stand tall in front of her. “No. It wasn’t easy to forgive you for all the things you’d done, but you’ve changed. You took care of people I consider to be my family. There are no debts to be repaid.”

“Is this why you came to see me? Do you feel like you have this duty to protect me? Because I can assure you I am more than capable to protect myself.” Clarke let out a soft chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“No. I’m also here to tell you that I think you should talk to Bellamy.” Clarke’s eyes widened as her eyes met Echo’s. “Just trust me and go talk to him, please.”

Echo could see the fear in Clarke’s eyes before she turned towards the church doors. Bellamy may not have known she was alive, but she had hope that he was.

Clarke had never felt her blood pump through her body any faster. Waking up in Bellamy’s arms was already enough to send her body into shock, but knowing he wanted to talk to her privately was a whole different fear in itself. Sure she’d radioed him for years, but a part of her knew she was talking to the idea of him rather than anything else. She’d never actually prepared herself for what she’d actually do or say if she saw him again.

Clarke found herself in front of his small cabin, a dim light peering through the small window. Her nerves began to kick in, her body incapable of functioning. A part of her wanted to turn around and walk away. If he wanted to talk to her then he’d have to come to her.

Another part of her just wanted to run in there and pull him into a tight embrace. But she knew if she did she’d never been able to let him go. She barely allowed herself to let him go the first time they’d hugged. The only reason she let go was that Madi cleared her throat as she entered the medical bay.

Clarke brought herself to lift her arm so she could knock on the door. Right as she was about to knock the door flung open. A shocked Bellamy standing in the doorway with disheveled hair and clear tension throughout his body.

The moment their eyes locked she could see all the tense parts of his body relax, a hint of fear in his eyes as he stepped out of the way to allow her room to come in. The bed was still perfectly made, not a single thing out of place. Clarke found herself wondering if he’d just been standing around since they’d gotten here.

Bellamy watched as she stood in front of the bed. Every part of him fighting to stay calm. But really all he wanted to do was drop to his knees beside her and tell her how happy he was to see her alive. He wanted to tell her all the things he was too stupid to say earlier. He just wanted her. Right then and there.

It was like his vocal cords had been ripped from his throat. Like he’d been frozen in time at the sight of Clarke’s beautiful figure in front of him. Clarke turning around was what finally pulled him from his shock. Her cold blue eyes that made him feel absolutely transparent took his breath away. Her soft pink lips puckered perfectly. Her small round face looking cuter than he’d ever remembered. He could stare at her all day, in fact, that was what he wanted to do every day for the rest of his life.

He’d dreamt about seeing her again a hundred and one times while they were in space. But none of it prepared him for this. She was here, she was real, and all he wanted to do was make her his.

“Bellamy.” Clarke broke the silence. This was her chance to take some initiative considering her fear of knocking on the door had already made her feel like a coward.

Bellamy cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders as he waved his arm in the direction of the bed. She took a seat in the same position he found himself in earlier, but he knew if he sat beside her he may actually lose his mind. Instead, he took a seat on a chair at the other end of the room.

“Clarke.” Bellamy leaned forward, his elbows pressing into his knees to keep himself in place. He’d practiced the art of control in space as a fighting technique in hand to hand combat, but little did he know he’d be at war with himself.

“I-” They both began to speak at the same time. Laughter echoing throughout the cabin as they realized even after all these years they were more in sync than ever.

Bellamy had shared a few laughs on the ring, but nothing like this. He felt younger, lighter even. This was a different kind of joy he’d only ever experienced with Clarke. He’d almost forgotten how amazing it felt to even just be in her presence.

“I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you. You did exactly what I would have wanted you to do and more. You’ve taken care of everyone. You’ve become the leader I always knew you’d become.” Clarke made sure to tell that to him every day over the radio. She had always made it a priority to make sure that Bellamy knew his worth, that he was appreciated even if he didn’t necessarily feel the same way.

Bellamy’s heart clenched tightly. His pale cheeks growing red. He’d become so used to constantly bickering with the Spacekru over every minor detail he’d forgotten how it felt to be appreciated. Echo tried to stay neutral in most of our arguments on the ring so he never truly got the level of support he’d always had with Clarke.

He was grateful for Echo and everything she’d tried to do and be for him when he needed her the most. Hell, he cared about her more than he’d ever think he would. But right now with Clarke only a few feet away from him he realized that there was not a single person on Earth, in space, or anywhere else that could ever make him feel this way.

“Clarke.” He let out a deep sigh, swallowing the growing lump in his throat as he fought back the tears threatening to break free and expose all the emotions he worked so hard to hide. “You have no idea how hard it was without you. Not just because we lacked your brilliant mind or your strength to make a difficult decision.”

Clarke let out a light laugh, the idea of anyone ever thinking she was brilliant almost too humorous for her to truly grasp. “You kept us grounded, Clarke. You were our backbone and without you, it wasn’t easy. Most of us already wanted to live up to your expectations. But even with the 8 of us we still couldn’t act as half of the leader you were.”

Clarke’s laughter continued, she thought she’d been going insane on the ground trying to take care of her child from hell but clearly, that wasn’t the case. “Bellamy. You’ve always been twice the leader I ever was. You can’t put me on this pedestal when I don’t deserve it. You had it right the first time, people do die when I’m in charge. But because of you, Wonkru saved so many lives.”

A tear slipped down Bellamy’s cheek, his head immediately hanging as he replayed their last few hours together. All the tragic mistakes he thought he’d made. All the regret he’d carried for so long only to have the woman he’d regretted leaving behind the most tell him that he was right.

“Hey. Stop.” Clarke stood up quickly using her thumb to wipe his tears slipping down his cheeks. She was closer than she’d anticipated, but it was too late to back out now. Her small frame standing between his legs as he sat in front of her. “You did good, Bellamy. And now that you’re here I need you more than ever.”

Bellamy could barely focus on the words coming out of her mouth with her standing so close to him. Staring up at her he knew this was exactly what he’d been missing all these years. This intimacy, this reassurance, this unexplainable strength he always received from Clarke.

“As long as we’re together those prisoners won’t know what hit them.” Bellamy watched as the corner of her lips curled into a tight smile, small dimples forming on each end.

Bellamy quickly stood up pulling her petite body into his. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his face naturally falling into the crook of her neck. Her hair smelled like berries and pine. He’d never felt more at home than he did at that very moment.

Clarke was taken off guard for a second, but as soon as she felt Bellamy’s warmth she allowed herself to melt into his arms. Her face fell on his chest, tears uncontrollably running down her cheeks.

Bellamy felt her tears seep through his shirt. Incapable of stopping himself he took her face in the palms of his hands, the pads of his thumbs wiping away her tears. “It’s okay. We’re fine.”

Clarke weakly smiled before pulling away. As much as she wanted to spend more time in his arms she knew she needed to let him rest. If they wanted to get the rest of their family they’d need to get some rest.

She turned towards the bed. Her hands subconsciously rushing to fix the corners of the sheet where she had been seated. She couldn’t feel a single part of her body anymore the shock had completely numbed her. Her mind was running in a million different directions she didn’t know what to think.

She didn’t know what to make of their relationship. Whether they were acquaintances, confidants, co-leaders, friends, or anything else. But it didn’t matter because Bellamy was back and she didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders alone.

Smiling to herself she turned around to see Bellamy standing in the corner of the room with his shirt balled up on the table behind him. Clarke’s breath hitched. Not a subtle hitch, but a noticeable almost heaving hitch where her throat went dry and her heart began to have palpitations.

Clarke began to blink rapidly in an attempt to avoid contact, her eyes diverting around the room occasionally catching glimpses of his beautifully toned body. She’d heard all the hundred girls giggling over how amazing his body was, but this was the first time she’d ever witnessed it firsthand. 

Ducking her head she stared at the floor. “You should go to sleep. We...we need to strategize tomorrow. Thanks...thanks for the talk.”

Bellamy smiled to himself. He’d seen Clarke kill without batting an eye, but the sight of him without a shirt was enough to get her hot and bothered. He felt content with himself.

Stepping between Clarke and the door he crossed his arms lightly flexing all the muscles in his body. “I think we can strategize tonight. That way you can get some extra rest in the morning.”

Clarke’s eyes ran up his body, her eyes incapable of pulling themselves from his figure. Before she could utter another word the door swung open. Raven stood in the doorway with a large grin plastered on her face and an eyebrow raised questionably.

“Am I interrupting something important here?” Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest looking between Clarke and Bellamy.

“No.” Clarke’s voice slightly hitched as she made her way past Bellamy. “Just strategizing for tomorrow, but we can do that tomorrow when we’re all together. Did you need help?”

Raven looked Bellamy up and down once more before guiding Clarke out of Bellamy’s small cabin. And at that moment Bellamy collapsed on the bed, his face buried in the small pillows. He let out a muffled scream into the pillow.

There was a clear tension between them, but he didn’t truly know what to make of it. He was too scared to ruin what they had, but he knew given a little more time he’d need to tell her how he felt. He regretted it for too long to not take advantage of the opportunity this time.

He was going to make it work in whatever way he had to, but he wasn’t a coward anymore. Bellamy promised Echo he’d do this. If he didn’t then she would and he knew better than to let that happen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
